Direct current to direct current (DC/DC) converters represent a primary category for power supply design. A switched-mode DC/DC converter can achieve and may exceed ninety percent power conversion efficiency and thus has been widely used to efficiently supply power in all types of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, televisions, automobiles, and so forth. The DC/DC converter can provide various input and output conversion modes depending on the application. For example, buck-mode converters convert a larger input voltage into a smaller DC output voltage. Boost-mode converters boost a smaller input voltage into a higher DC output voltage. Some configurations provide buck and boost capabilities to maintain a substantially constant voltage between input and output. For some applications, it may be necessary to provide buck, boost, and buck/boost mode capabilities. For example, in some automotive applications, boost mode may be selected to supply power during cold start as the battery comes up to its normal operating voltage which is usually about twelve volts. After achieving normal voltage, other lower voltages than the battery voltage may be needed for electronic circuits where buck mode would be employed to supply such voltages. In order to support multiple converter operating modes, bootstrap circuits may be employed to supply power to inactive portions of the DC converter which support the current inactive modes of the converter.